Recently it has been determined that a variety of different types of bridged metallocenes are suitable for the polymerization of olefins. The metallocenes do not, however, always provide the desired levels of activity or polymers of the desired molecular weight.
An object of the present invention is to provide methods for preparing higher yields of polyolefins and/or higher molecular weight polyolefins.